Cat Got Your Tongue? (Larry Stylinson - One Direction)
by KaamenCosPri
Summary: After dating for two months, snogging, touching, and heavy breaths have grown more frequent. We can't keep our hands off of each other, but since neither of us have experienced or explored the male autonomy before, the nervousness of the new sensations and actions hold us from going too far. That is, until... Larry Stylinson, m/m, slash, smut, 1d, oneshot, One Direction, boyxboy


**Cat Got Your Tongue?  
**

* * *

**Original Summary: **

___After dating for two months, snogging, touching, and heavy breaths have grown more frequent. We can't keep our hands off of each other, but since neither of us have experienced or explored the male autonomy before, the nervousness of the new sensations and actions hold us from going too far. That is, until Harry comes up with a suggestion that has me in the kitchen after dinner, backed up against the edge of the counter, moaning his name._

* * *

******A/N:**** HELLO, and welcome. I'd like to mention that I first published this story on my Wattpad at user/KaamenCosPri  
You can scroll down to look at my other stories there.**

**But this is mine, original, and had blew up a bit on Wattpad with close to 10,000 reads now, so I thought I should share it here for all the lovely Larry lovers who haven't seen it yet. I'd also like to encourage those of you who haven't visited my Wattpad, to do so, there are a few other stories there as well- most of them are not completed (as usual, because I'm a dunce that has no time or a large enough attention span to sit and write without other plot ideas flying through my head)- but I am getting around to working on them.**

**So enjoy!~ Spread the word like Harry would spread Peanut Butter on toast, and let's do this poo.**

* * *

Harry is peeking up from under his curls, his mouth ghosting over the pressure of my hard-on concealed in red jeans. The beating in my chest skipped when he pressed a kiss to the rising area, and my breath started to shudder. My head tilted back with a groan following closely behind, loudly seeping from between my lips.

"Oh god, Harry," my voice vibrated. Those words twirled around my tongue, but felt foreign, as if someone else had breathlessly moaned out each syllable. Eight nails bit into my palms, creating half moons that indented the skin, and my knees wanted to crumble, fighting against its grip on gravity.

Looking back up me with sea foam green eyes and a crooked smile, his tooth bit into his lower lip, and I couldn't help but remember kissing those same lips only seconds ago. Fingers smoothed up my leg, jolting me and I gasped when they latched onto the zipper, slowly feeding the metal teeth through, each click matching my pounding heart.

"Louis," he moaned, rising the hairs on my body. Pulling the rest of the zipper down with his teeth, his glance met mine. Hovering his mouth less than an inch away, a tongue slipped from between his pink lips, trailing over the clothed shaft as it pulsed hard against my briefs.

"Fuck." I grit my teeth, resisting the urge to jump him on the kitchen floor. He wanted to do this for me, was what he had said. Now, if only I could endure the sex-on-legs that is Harry Styles, but that was harder done then said.

"Lou," Harry murmured, his eyes glossing over as he tugged open the gap in my briefs, caressing out the source of his fascination. Handling my cock in one hand while tracing the heads tip with a finger, a tiny grin lifted at the sides of his mouth. Light flitters of breath fanned over the exposed organ, rolling the thoughts in my head to extinction.

Warmth enveloped around the head, melting into the texture of his tongue rubbing along its bottom. My throat rumbled, breaching down my body in shivers. A hand detaches from the counter to slink into his curls, lightly yanking at wisps of brown hair.

Deeper into his mouth, easily slipping in, teeth scrape gently over the skin, and then sliding back out. Racking my groin in a tightening grip, repeating.

Moving faster.

Faster.

My knuckles turn white gripping the counter, and sway restrained in his hair. Trying not to force his head too close, or buckle my hips.

Control is disappearing with each slow suck, from every ridge in his mouth, sliding along the inside of his cheek, flicking tongue, and pouting lips wrapped around my cock. He is riding me with his mouth.

I can feel the coil of thunder tightening in the pit of my stomach, wanting to be released. I tug at his hair suddenly, trying to hold onto the last bit of slipping control, and it excites a moan from Harry that vibrates all around the enveloped heat inside his mouth, buzzing his plump lips.

"Haz, I'm gonna-" I gasp, my mouth opening and head falling back as Harry took me deeper until his nose hit my skin, sucking hard.

My grip on the counter turns excruciating as Harry kept his head steady, his throat clenching around my dick when I release. I still my hand buried within his hair, tugging his curls with restraint as I breathless let out a lengthy moan. He bobs his head slowly, letting me ride out my orgasm, thumb brushing my hip bone softly.

There's a loud popping sound when Harry backs up, and my semi-hard dick slips from his mouth as I glance down with clouded eyes. Searching for my gaze and quirking a seductive smirk when he met mine, he swallows. My eyes grow wide, dipping into another haze as Harry licks his lips, still with the same smirk pointed at me.

Rising from his spot on the ground, Harry tucks my organ back into its confides and zips up my jeans, his hands trailing up to my waist to hold me steady. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he chuckles, pulling his head back to look into my eyes again.

"Cat got your tongue?" He cheekily asks, pressing the lower half of his body against mine, lazily.

I take notice of his bright orbs and huff defiantly, grumbling under my breath as I lean in and peck his lips.

"I love you."

He grins, pushing into the kiss as I peck him again, releasing a sigh that fans across my teeth bitten lips when he pulls back. "I love you too, Boo."


End file.
